A Second Chance
by RainbowBlitzz
Summary: Andy is a human that travels to Equestria because of a mysterious figure and Andy becomes an orange Pegasus with a flaming wheel cutie mark and short red and yellow hair but he has a dark magical ability will he control it or will it consume him read on to find out OcxOc
1. A new world

**Authors note: This is my first proper story if you have any suggestions I would be happy to take them on board. Also writing in **_**Italics**_** are in the mind or dream.**

**Chapter 1: New World**

I've had enough. I feel like I've been through hell and back. First my date ditches me then I get mugged and now my cars been stolen. Could today get any worse. Then out of nowhere it started to rain. "_Great_!" I thought angrily while I trudged through the thick feild as a shortcut to my house.

When I got in I threw my clothes on the floor and told myself I'd pick the morning. I slid into be wearing my underwear. I slowly fell into a fretful sleep. Thud! I woke to the sound of something falling, it was still dark outside so it couldn't be the mail. Cautiosly I sliped my Rainbow Dash (Yes I'm a Brony) and made my way downstairs. on the way down I fell over. "Shit!" I cursed. The theif musn't of heard me because when I walked into the kitchen I saw a hooded figure. "Who the bloody hell are you?!" I asked with a raised voice but the theif just ignored me "I asked you a question!" I said raising my voice higher. Then the theif threw a blue substance at my face and the world faded into darkness.

I awoke to the sensation of falling, and when I looked down I saw I was miles above a giant tree in the middle of a town. I was going to crash into it. "Shit, what do I do!" I screamed while flailing my hooves. Wait, hooves? I felt a warm tingling sensation and saw I was surrounded by a purple aura that safely landed me on the ground. When I landed I saw a purple pony with a dark mane and a purple and pink streak. "Hi there. Are you ok?" She asked, but this was to much so I just passed out.

_I was in a dark feild with a nearby lake with the moons reflection shining beautifuly but it started to shrink into the size of a pony. When I turned around I saw a deep blue pony, her mane was gas-like and looked like the night sky. She also had a horn and wings, it hit me "Wait a minuet. Do I know you?" I asked unsurely._

_"Yes I'm Princess Luna... Where do you come from?" Luna said whilst tilting her head "I've never seen you while watching over the dreams and you have a strong mental barrier preventing acess to your memories."_

_"Um... I'm a human... or was a human." I said lowering my head as I felt a wave of depresion rain upon me. Luna noticed this and wrapped her wing over me. Then I asked "What are you?"_

_Luna looked down at me and said "An Alicorn, I'm also the bringer of the night." She then released me and flew of saying "You must return as you have lots to learn." I nodded in reponse and felt cold._

"Spike! I think he's waking up!" The mare I saw from before shouted. I then noticed she had a horn on the top of her head and a tatoo on her flank of a sparkling six pointed star. Hmm there's something familiar about her it hit me, I was in Equestria from My Little Pony. I saw a small purple dragon with green spines down his back "Hey I'm Spike, Twilighs number one dragon assistant. Whats you name?" he asked

_"Shit I need a pony name to Andy." _Then I looked at my flank and noticed two wings and my cutie mark was a spinning tyre with fire behind it. Thinking I said "Um... Fire Bolt. But you can call me Bolt or Fire." I said keeping my voice level but on the inside I was nerding out _"I'm inside the library. But best keep my world and the show a secret."_

Deciding to keep up the act I turned to Twilight "So your Twilight then?" I asked knowing I would be told yes.

"Yeah, but Bolt can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I replied wondering if she knew I was hiding something.

"When you were falling you looked scared but you could have flown to safety so why didn't you."

"Well... You see..." I said thinking rapidly but it came to me "I don't know how to fly."

Then the door swung open and a cyan pegasus pony with a rainbow mane burst in "What! No way!" I just looked at her in confusion "You can't fly. Bwahahahaha!" She fell on the floor laughing and I hung my head in shame.

Twilight noticed and said "Rainbow, stop." and she stopped laghing and flew back up. "Maybe you could train him once he meets our friends."

"Ok, sounds cool _and_ he'll be trained by the fastest flyer in Equestria." Then she looked at me "Sorry, but don't worry I'll have you flying in no time. Oh and whats your name?"

"Fire Bolt but you can call me Fire or Bolt."

"Spike watch the library. We're going to show Bolt out friends ." Twilight called to spike, and we headed out of the library and towards a cafe with the rest of the mane 6 sat there.

Apple Jack was the first to greet us "Well howdy there Twa'light and Rainbow what took ya?"

"Well the pegasus I told you about woke up and Rainbow is now going to teach him how to fly soon."

"Realy, my prince is awake!" Exclaimed a white unicorn with a well groomed purple mane as she waked up to me " and what is your name?"

"Fire Bolt but you all can call me Fire or Bolt." I said while Twilight and Rainbow sat down.

"Well I'm Rainbow Dash!" said the cyan one as she flew into the air and flexed.

"I'm Rarity, and if you ever need a new outfit come see me at once!" said the white unicorn as she shifted closer to me making me back up a bit.

"H-hi I'm... Flutte-." The butter yellow pegasus began but was interupted by a pink pony with a poofy mane and tail.

"HiI'mPinkiePiebutyoucancallmePinkieandIwantothrowyouasuperpikierifficsuprisepartyjustforyoubecauseyouneinponyvilleandI'mfreindswitheveryoneinponyvillebutnowyourhereyouneedtobemyfriendsoIcanbefriendswitheveryoneinponyville!" The pony named Pinkie said, luckily I'd trained and learned what she said so I could respond.

"Hey Pinkie, I love suprise partys but dont tell me when and sure I'll be your friend." I replied casualymaking everypony stare at me in awe until Pinkie yelled "Yay!"

"How did you do that?" Rainbow asked

"Yeah, what dohicky translates that?" asked AJ

"Your impossible!" Twilight said

"No, it's just going fast's my thing. And I woulda thought you'd know Rainbow." I said in a mocktone

"Alright me and you race to cloudsdale and back!" She shouted getting in my face with an angered expression, so I took a step back.

"Relax, I was joking." I said "And besides I can't fly." I added. Her expression softened and she let out a giggle that turned to a laugh which we all joined in on.

**Author's note: Aww! What a happy end. Next Up Fire Bolt learns how to fly in episode 2: Trust me, I'm your lover**


	2. Trust me, I'm your lover

**Authors note: Sorry forgot to say what he looked like int the title but don't worry I'll do it in this chapter XD Also adding in another OC but who will it be?**

**Chapter 2: Trust me, I'm your lover**

I slowly got out of bed in the guest bedroom from the library which Twilight kindly let me use. I was really exited because Rainbow was going to teach me how to fly and show me ponyville. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with difficulty but I got the idea of how to use it.

Just as I was about to run out the door I felt a tingling in my tail which I noticed was red and yellow and shaped almost like a lightning bolt was surrounded by a purple aura like the one that saved me. I saw Twilight holding a sandwich out at me and I scarfed it down eager to go. "See you soon Bolt!" She called as I ran down the streets

"See you Twi!" I called back before I turned out of sight. after about five minuets of asking for directions I found the cliff Rainbow told me to be at and waited patiently when a force of wind pushed me of the edge. "Bolt! Use your wings!" Rainbow shouted from the top "_Did she push me of?" _I thought as I stretched my wings and flapped hard. I shot up to the top of the gorge feeling proud of myself "You sure you don't know how to fly?" Rainbow asked

"Yep, but it looks like I've got the han- Umf!" I hit the ground with speed and force but I didn't care I was so pissed of by whatever did that I didn't notice my hoof was twisted at a funny angle. When I spotted what did it I was surprised to see a black crow. "After that son of a bitch!" I yelled and me and Rainbow took of after it.

The crow led us straight through ponyville me and Rainbow were swerving through buildings until Rainbow took a wrong turn and hit a wall, but I kept going because I was on a mission to catch that bird "_You'll never catch me!" _Somepony was just in my head! "_Come to me my love!" _And it was a mare. I shook it of and continued my pursuit of the crow but as I was about to grab it's tail it flew straight up. "Oh no you don't!" I swerved up quickly making sure to avoid clouds.

Before I grabbed it the crow dived back down "Aww... C'mon!" I yelled as I flew down as fast as I could and I started to feel the wind begin to break around me and hear the crackle of electricity. Boom! I saw a sonic wave that looked like fire spread out in the air as I felt my speed increase ten fold "Got'cha now!" I whispered and flew toward the crow but it just vanished and I hit the ground. "Ow, my head." I groaned.

"Whoa, that was awesome. You did a sonic rainboom and you've only been flying for a few hours!" Rainbow shouted, but I was only half paying attention because I saw a black wrist band studded with orange, yellow and red crystals. It looked prety cool so I grabbed it and put it on. At that second I felt a pain in my chest it made me collapse on the floor and hold my chest in agony. The pain was so intense I passed out for the second time in Equestria.

_I woke up or I think I woke up, on the ground in a wood. "Rainbow are you there?" I called out standing up and slowly walking backwards until I hit something warm with fur "Hello my lover." The mare's voice from my head said except it came from behind me. As I turned around I saw a dark blue unicorn with a red and black mane. Her cutie mark was a square with 3 yellow dots on it. One of her eyes was covered by her hair._

_"Who are you?" I asked cautiously stepping away._

_"Hahaha, I'm your lover silly, Midnight pulse." She giggled some more._

_"How am I here?" I asked "And what do you mean by lover?"_

_She took notice at how tense I was "Relax, I'm in your dream." she said with a calm tone before lowering her horn against my head. It glowed black and I felt relaxed. She took a step closer to me "And by lover I man soul-mate." she said in a seductive tone. "By putting on the wrist band we bonded more." She was directly in front of me._

_"What about the crow?" I asked almost like a child asking for the last cookie._

_"An old friend of mine helped." She wrapped her arms around my neck and I began to worry where this was going._

_"Um... I gotta go get some..." what do I say, wait I know "tea! Yes... um... tea for us to drink." As I walked of I fell over and midnight ran over to me. "Oh Bolt, are you ok?" She asked with worry in her voice._

_I looked down at my hoof "Shit! My fucking hoof hurts like hell." Then Midnights horn glowed black again and tea cups filled with tea, and she looked at my hoof "Hmmm. I'm sorry my lover I can't heal physical wounds here in your mind." She said with sadness in the tone of her voice "But I can make you comfortable and get you your tea with milk and half a sugar."_

_"Thank you Midnight." I said "My mom used to make me tea when I was little and she'd read me a book... But then her accident happened." I told her tears welling up in my eyes, "My dad told me to be strong but a week later he killed himself. Left me alone when I was six with no family to love." My eyes were streaming with tears "H-he left m-me a note that h-had an address on i-it." My voice was now beginning to crack as I buried my head in Midnights shoulder. "It w-was a small c-cottage him and mom b-bought when I was little. I knew h-he wanted me to live t-there so I did f-for twelve years alone, then I came here and..." My voice was replaced with sobbing as Midnight patted my back with her hoof._

_"It's ok, you have me now." She said_

_Finally__ calming down I asked midnight "Why did I tell you that, I've never told anyone."_

_"It's the bonding of our souls, it speeds our feelings for each-other up so we trust each-other better."_

_I released Midnight and asked "Why me?"_

_"Because Nightmare's use spiritual energy and I fell in love with you so we must bond," She said pinning me down._

_"No. Wait, I'm not ready for that yet." I yelled_

_"Why, don't you like me?" She said with tears in her eyes_

_"I like you, but as a companion." I said_

_"Ok, then I'll make you like me with pleasure and I'll become stronger than any other Nightmare and we'll rule over them."_

_"Wait what, your gonna drain my dry of my spirit-thingy and what will happen to me?"_

_"You'll become a reaper."_

_Whatever a reaper I'm not gonna become one. Then the world started to dissolve._ "Bolt!Bolt!" I heard a voice it was like a child's voice. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in the guest bedroom. My arm was still bent and my head throbbed like crazy. I saw Spike fanning me and calling my name out.

"Down here dude." I said as I raised a hoof to my head (it really hurt) "Ow. I've got one hell of a hangover. I'm just gonna have a nap, see you soon Spike." and I drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep "_Goodnight my love." _I heard Midnight say "Goodnight  
Midnight." I mumbled.

**Author's note: Well we got to see Midnight Pulse now and Fire Bolt now has a tragic past. Also Midnight is determined to win Bolt over. This can't end well.**


	3. Unholy angel or holy demon

**Authors note: Hey guys me again just saying that I'll be trying to upload whenever I can so there'll be no schedual unles you want one then tell me in the replies area I'll check it every day I can and will read all your replies thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Unholy Angel or Holy Demon**

I woke up again with a pain in my head, but when I got out of bed I fell over due to my broken leg. "Shit! I need to get this looked at." I said to myself. So to get down stairs I flew slowly through the library to find Twilight was at a desk, asleep in a pile of books. I smiled to myself knowing she'd been up all night studying so I decided to just cover her with a blanket. but when I placed the blanket down on her eyes shot open. "Oh, Bolt, it's just you." She said though she was still struggling to keep awake, then she saw the blanket in my mouth. "Thank you but I dont think I'll need that. Anyway hows your leg?" she asked politely.

" I'ts fine it just realy hurts."

"I can fix it right up in a second, just hold still." she said as her horn began to glow and my leg went through the painful process of it being righted and the bones being refomed.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow." I said quietly

"Oh cme on it's not that bad, see it's done now" she said and pointed at my hoof "just be glad I didn't turn you into a cow."

My face went from a vibrant orange colour to pale orange colour." You mean you didn't know how to do that?"

"Um... yeah but it worked" she said still smiling. I decided no harm was done so I smiled back at her. "And Bolt, Rarity wants to see you at her Boutique."

"I'm on it, see you soon Twi" I called as I flew onto the streets of ponyville swerving past ponys that were shouting at me to watch out and walk. But I payed them no mind untill I saw Rainbow fly next to me.

"Dude, that Rainboom was awesome, it looked like a fire or something."

"Thanks but that means it wasn't a rainboom so I'll call it a flameboom." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Ok, that sounds cool and it kinda works." She said then sha looked at me "So where you of to in such a hurry?"

"Rarity's boutique. Twilight said she wanted me." I said then I shot off suprising her "Bye!" I called back.

_"Why were you talking to that girl?" _Midnight asked inside my head _"I thought you weren't ready for a relationship."_

_"_She's just my friend." I muttered hoping nopony would see me talking to myself.

_"Oh, ok. Where are we going now?" _She asked

"To Rarity's plalce, why?" I asked getting curious.

"_I was going to do this." _She said and a black portal opened right infront of me. I didn't even have time to blink before I wen't through.

"Hello again my lover." her voice was behind me now.

"What the hell. Why did you do that?" I asked as I hit something soft.

"Do what?" She asked innocently "You came here to meet my family. But first we have some bonding to do."

I sighed and turned around to see her looking at me with lust. Then I saw a bed beneath me. "Oh no. I said no. I'm not ready for this, I don't even know you properly."

"Well I could show you things about me." she stated walking closer and making me back up.

"For the last time Night I said no!" I said with a firm tone.

"Fine." She said with sadness in her voice but before I said anything her horn glowed black and I welt realy attracted to her.

"W-what did you do?!" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I put a lust spell on you so you'd bond with me." She said cheerfuly. When she pressed her warm body against mine her fur felt realy soft like her mane. I couldn't help but stroke it.

"Shit!" I said thinking how to get away. But luckily a grey unicorn with black hair and a flame for a cutie mark opened the door and said "Midnight time fo-" he cut of as he saw me stroking her mane. I didn't want her to send him away so I mouthed the words "Help me!" He just nodded.

"What are you looking at?" Midnight asked. I said nothing and kissed her when her dad signaled he needed time. It was a passionate kiss as we each explored each others mouths and exchanged saliva and with each passing moment the kiss got deeper and I began thinking "_Damn! I just want to- No! That's the lust talking don't give in."_ I managed to control myself and after three minets we broke apart gasping for breath and her dads horn was glowing green, a beam of energy hit Midnight in the back and she fell asleep.

After I slowly laid her down on her bed I turned to see her father "Your quite the kisser, usualy she'd sense me charging that spell up due to the power being used."

"Thanks, that was my first time." I said "My name Fire B-"

Midnights dad cut me of "Fire Bolt, but I'll call you Bolt. Anyway I'm Pitch, Midnights dad." He said holding out a hoof"

"Nice to meet you. And thanks for saving my virginity." I added

"Your first time, but how old are you?"

" I'm eighteen." I said

"So your still a colt?" He said with a shocked look on his face

"No I'm a stallion. But I'm not from this world, you see I used to be a human."

"A human?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yes, creatures that are furless and walk on their hind legs."

"Hmmm. Our daughter did say she didn't want a nightstallion, but how did you get here?"

"Somepony threw blue powder in my face then poof I'm here." I said "Oh and did you know your daughters a wristband?"

"Yes and no because we can change our apperances."

"Oh, ok. So where am I?" I asked curiously

"Your in Outer Equestria." He said.

**Author's note: Oh no Fire Bolt is stuck in outer equestria and he nearly lost his virginity. How will he get out? Find out next time in Chapter 4: True Power**


	4. True power

**Authors note: I'm glad to see people actualy reading this it makes me wan't to make more and I'm trying my best to get as many chapters of good quality out there so please follow and favourite it would mean alot to me thanks**

**Chapter 4: True power**

Pitch lead me into a dark room that I couldn't see much in. He appeared to be able to see me squinting and he said " Since your bonded with my daughter you can use magic and as the bond grows the magic gets stronger. For now try imagining yourself with glowing green eyes and concentrate on it." I did as I was told then the room lit up like it was day time.

"Woah, this is some crazy shit!" I said looking around the room in awe "Hey, Pitch how come you called me a colt when I told you my age?"

"Because nightmare and nightstallions are adults when they turn one-hundred and eighty. Midnight is 204, I'm 302, Jet is 300 and Shade is 184."

"Who are Jet and Shade?" almost as if rehersed a mare with a red mane and grey fur accompanied by a mare with black fur and a blue and black mane appeared.

"Oh hello, you must be Bolt" the first mare said "I'm Jet Midnights mom."

"And I'm Shade, her sister." Shade stated "Where is she? I would have thought being an inanimate object for 125 years would make the lust irresistable."

"I took care of that with Bolts help. He distracted her with a kiss while I charged the sleep spell."

Shade looked at me and laughed. "Hahaha, you flustered my sister enough to dim her senses, hahaha" She continued to laugh untill Jet gave her a stern look.

I decided to change the subject. "You said she was an inanimate object for 125 years?"

But Jet gave me a pitiful look. "She hasn't told you yet has she?"

"Told me what?"

"About why."

"No." I said, I realized it must be something bad so I decided not to pry. "Night said I'd become a Reaper if we bonded fully. Whats a Reaper?"

I was Pitch who answered this "A reaper is a being of immense power were you loose control and kill and destroy everything you see." He said while looking shamefully at the ground.

"But please dont hate us. If we dont bond we will become horrible sprawls because we feed of spiritual energy." Shade said giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"It's ok, I don't hate you. You're just trying to survive." I said. Everyone in the room went silent. "Um... Guys is everyone ok? Did I do something wrong?"

I felt hooves wrap around my waist and my skin went cold "No. I just woke up though and I hope you like what I'm going to show you." I heard Midnight whisper down my ear before she nibbled at it.

"Help." I said to Pitch but as his horn glowed green Midnight shot her own magic at it and his horns glow died down. "Oh shit!" I said before I saw blackness whitch then started gaining colour. "Umm... Night are you there?" I called out. I was in a dark forest. I jumped when I felt a hoof on my shoulder and shot up into the sky to find Midnight pulling me down with her nark magic.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to use the magic. First off you need your wepon, so imagine a sword in your hand and concentrate." I did what she said and no sooner a long black blade pulsating with shadow magic apeared from my hoof. "Good now I'll let you choose i'ts name."

"Ok I choose to call it Stormbringer."

"Good now I'm going to summon some sprawls for you to practice on."

"Wait, aren't they technicaly still your race?" I asked

"No, when they changed we classed them as a different race because they're compltely ruthless and vicious."

"Ok then, bring it."

Her horn glowed and 3 black deformed creatures (you choose their details) apeared in a burst of black light. As they approached me I tensed getting ready until one charged at me. I steped aside to fast for it to notice and then stuck Stormbringer in front of it and it ran straight through, before it realized what happened it's upper body slid of it's torso and gave of a small explosion. "Woah, I'm so fast!" I said.

"Yes, it means your getting used to your new powers of increased stregnth, speed and agility." she said.

As the second sprawl attacked I flew into the air and threw Stormbringer at it, as Stormbringer impailed it's head I flew high into the sky and rocketed towards the third one. When I hit it the sprawl behind me exploded and the one I hit smashed through trees. I felt a tingle on my arm as saw black electricity surrounding my arm. "Oh this is gonna hurt!" I said and shot the lightning at the sprawls head which exploded. When the sprawls were dead I felt stronger than before.

"Wow. That was impressive for your first time using magic." Midnight said

"Why do I feel stronger?" I asked

"You absoarb souls when you kill a creature and you can also revive them when we bond more using the souls you absoarbed. And no you can't kill me with it because I will block the power of before you hit me."

"Woah, I'm like the fucking prototype!" I said remembering a game I once played.

"Sure, now let us bond." She said lustfuly.

"Not again you horny ass pony." I sighed

"I love it when you get angry." She said and we dissapeared again with the feeling of teleportation.

**Authors note: I bet you were wondering when he'd get his abilitys. Well now you know and sorry for not adding this in. Next up is a small clop sceane and this is my first so please don't be to harsh.**

**See you next time in Chapter 5: Bedroom mischeif**


	5. Meddling mischief

**Authors note: Ok I promised a clop sceane last time so here you go ye' scurvy dogs**

**Chapter 5: Bedroom mischief**

I saw the world start to apear around me. I was back in Midnight's room. "_Oh god, what've I got myself into_?" I thought with despair. I

felt a gentle hoof push me onto the bed. "Now hold still, I haven't been able to even pleasure myself for 125 years so it may be a bit of a big thing for us both." She lowered her horn and pressed it against my head. "And now your horny like me." She said with a sly smile. As she lowered herself on top of me I felt something wet trickle down my thigh, and saw it was her dripping marehood "_Damn, She is realy horny."_

She lowered her head down to my member and licked it. I tried my best not to get aroused but the sensation was to much. As my member became erect she continued to lick it like an ice cream which sent waves of pleasure down me. I let out a forced moan as her hot wet tongue slavered my member with saliva.

She then took my member in her mouth and sucked softly I let out more moans of pleasure. "youh lihke wat?" She said in an attempt to speak but it came out muffled and as she tried to speak it sent vibrations down my member. I moaned louder as she began to suck my balls and jerk off my member at the same time.

For then she started to suck my member again but faster and harder and my moans were raising in volume. "Night... get ready 'cause... I'm gonna cum!" I said as the plesure became over whelming and I pushed her head down forcing her to deep throat my member and I reached my climax. She gulped it down without a single drop escaping.

"Wow! Your foal juice is better than any other I've tasted." Midnight said

"Well then, now you've done that can I go?" I asked

"No. We have spent 125 years without pleasure and you shall bring it us." she said

"Ooooookay then, what should I do?" I asked

Midnight lay down on her back pulling me on top of her "Please us."

"Then can I go?" I asked

"No, this is not all."

"No then because I'll burn out and also I'll become a Reaper."

"Fine I'll take matters into my own hoofs."She said pushing me on my back again. She slowly crept up my body until her marehood was directly above my member and she began to rub herself against me, there was no penetration but I felt the urge to stroke her marehood. As I did she let out a gasp "Bolt, you naughty boy." I rolled around so I was on top and began to lick the lips of her marehood, making her let out moans out pleasure.

She tasted like blackberrys (I love blackberrys) so I dove in deeper to the depths. As I explored her I found the sweet spot and she moaned louder than before. I began to flick it with my tongue causing more moans.I felt her walls clench and knew her climax would be soon. "Bolt... I'm gonna...-Agggggh" she moaned until she reached her climax.

I licked up all her juices and started to walk away wondering why I wasn't exausted "Wait, come here a second." I heard Midnight say behind me so I walked back up to her. She pulled me into a passionate kiss were our tongues once again exchanged saliva and we explored eachothers mouths, I slowly started to rub her marehood causing muffled moans. Her horn started to glow and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

**Authors note: Well thats the clop sceane out the way for now but don't worry they'll be back with more episodes also I cant update of the 13th of March 'cause well I've got a life but I'll upload 2 on the 14th to make up for it thanks and join us next time in**

**Chapter 6: Outer equestrian \seige**


	6. Outer equestrian siege

**Authors note: Hi guys I'm back. I just needed some time to plan ahead because I'm planning something realy awesome. But now it's time to rejoin Fire Bolt in**

**Chapter 6: Outer equestrian seige**

I awoke to see the peaceful face of Midnight sleeping quietly next to me. "_What the fuck happened last night?" _I thought but then I got flashes of it. "_Well, it doesn't count as sex so I'm ok, aren't I?" _All sorts of questions began to run through my mind. I froze when I saw Midnight move. Not wanting to go through that a second time I slowly lifted myself out of bed and left the room.

When I walked into the living room witch forced me to use my magic eyes. I was suprised to see her dad just sat there. "Um... hi. Do you know how to get out of this land? I realy need to get back to the other Equestria." I pleaded but he sat there with the same stony expression on his face, it was unnerving. I hit my hooves together in front of his face but he didn't blink. "Um... Night?" I called and Midnight walked in with a bright look on her face.

"Goodnight my love." she said dreamily

""You mean morning?"

"No we have no sun so it's always night here." She said

"Oh cool. But is your dad supposed to be like this?" I said ponting at Pitch

"Yes, he is just in a dream confrence, so we best not disturb him." She said pulling me away when all of a sudden he jumped up.

"They're comming. The sprawl army is comming with the changelings." He sceamed.

"Father! Calm down, me and bolt can handle this." Midnight said soothingly.

"What! I can't do that, I mean 3 or 4 ok but a whole army. No scratch that 2 whole armys. I'll be slaughtered before I even kill 5 of them!" I yelled panicing.

"Don't fret my love, you have me to help and your abilities have increased since we bonded, you can now heal cuts and bruises and your older abilities are now increased." She said placing a hoof on me "But if you do die I'll reserect you, now let us bond."

"Seriously, we're about to fight an army and you wanna have sex. You're one horny ass pony and like I said before I only like you as a friend."

"Oh but I feel our bond getting stronger." She said

"What bond, we're not even connected."

"You two!" Pitch yelled "Stop argueing, because Midnight's the only one with the power to fight them and you share that power now go!"

"Ok, but we're having a talk when we get back Night." I said

"Of course my lover." With that she teleported us outside a huge gate surrounding the City. I began to wonder what I was saving when I saw a sign that said _"Welcome to Gnaw Bone." _It was a little erie but I liked it. I felt the ground shake beneath my hooves and saw the sprawls with black creatures that had holes on their legs blue eyes curved horns and insect-like wings.

"Why are they called changelings if they're all the same?" I asked Midnight but when I said that all of the other changelings mimicked my voice and transformed to look like me. "Never mind." I said backing slowly away and they backed away as well.

"Stop moving, I'll take care of them with a spell." Midnight said in a hushed tone before her horn glowed black and a black aura covered the changelings reverting them back to normal.

"Lets do this shit!" I yelled at the top of my voice and summoned Stormbringer. They charged at me in one big formation so I decided to see how my old powers improved by zapping them with lightning causing a chain reaction and the changeling turned to ashes while the sprawls turned to smoke. I flew in using my super speed and sliced 4 sprawls making them explode. Then I felt something grab me and found a changeling clinging onto my back. I threw it over my shoulder causing it to let go and hit the ground so I could beat it down with my super strength.

I felt a burn on my arm and saw it bleeding. "Just imagine the cells reforming and concentrat!" Midnight yelled to me and I did making my wound seal so now I was just annoyed so I turned on the sprawl holding a knife and threw Stormbringer at it's head but it went through turning 10 of them into smoke. I called Stormbringer back and imagined throwing knifes witch apeared im my hooves. I flew up and began hurling them at the changelings and sprawls killing them on impact.

I decided to try something different so I landed and summoned Stormbringer but it was covered in black electricity. I moved as fast as I could through the crowd and when I stopped I saw nearly half the army was nearly gone by either; electricity, blades or the shadow orb things Midnight was throwing at them.

"I'm starting... to... get tired." I called out through my panting but Midnight's horn glowed and I felt re-vitalised. "Thanks!" I called out and began to slash at the sprawls and changelings again. But I heared Midnight scream out in pain and saw a tall Alicorn who I didn't see at the start with a glowing red horn surround her with his aura and it began to compress. I felt a rage like none other I'd felt before boil up inside me and I was surrounded by a black aura myself and floating. "GeT oF hEr bEfOrE i TeAr YoU aPaRt!" I yelled in a distorted voice and flew full speed at him. But before I hit him he knocked me away with his hoof witch made me angrier "FiNe YoU wAnNa PlAy HaRd BaLl FiNe!" I screamed and 2 orbs of shadow apeared in my hands. I shot them at him causing him to flinch.

All of a sudden he turned on me and let Midnight go "I will tear you all into pieces!" He yelled in a gruff low voice and we both made our swords apear but his looked identical to mine. "Ah so the foresight was right Mournblade does have a twin." he said but I didn't care I just flew at him, swinging wildly but he blocked my every attack.

I began to wear out when I saw Midnight look at me unable to move or use magic to heal and I gained a new supply of energy and started to wear his defences down. "DoN't YoU eVeR hUrT hEr AgAiN yOu PiEcE oF sHiT!" I yelled hitting harder and faster with each word until I smashed through his defence making him back away. I slowly advanced until he said "You know if we manacge to even cut eachother we're dead because our swords have the same effect." But I didn't care so I kept walking after him while he backed away.

When I was in range he punched me in the face sending me shooting backward into a tree. He then teleported infront of me and pinned me down, striking my face with painful blows. "What you gonna do now, hu?" he sneared "Your pethetic excuse for a girl friend is as good as dead." He continued raising Mournblade "and so are you." He impaled Mournblade through my stomach and pulled it out quickly. "There now I can slowly drain your soul, unable to move out while you watch me kill her." He said and raised Mournblade above Midnight's neck as she began to sob.

"No yOu WiLl NoT tOuCh HeR!" I yelled and slowly got up. Both of them stared at me in awe. "H-how did you-" The alicorn stutered but I punched him in the stomach making him fall back a few feet away. I limped toward him with anger burning in my eyes, he looked truly terrified. I felt dark energy build up inside me and I shot dark energy balls and lightining at him so powerful my eyes became black as night. But he flew of out of sight.

I realized the sprawls and changelings were staring at me petrified"FuCk OfF!" I shouted at them and they fled like rabbits from a fox leaving me and Midnight. I picked her up making her grunt in pain and flew of toward the town. I don't know how but I went straight to her house and burst through the door startling her family into casting a bombardment of spells at me but they did nothing. "ShE's HuRt!" I yelled angrily.

"Woah, Bolt please calm down. I'll fix her but you need to calm down." Pitch said to me slowly and calmly.

I felt the anger subside and I dropped to the floor, blood spilling on the wooden floor, from the hole in my chest. "Oh my God! What happened to you?" Jet asked in a concerned tone

"Her... first...me...later." I grunted but Jet summoned a long cloth and wrapped it tightly around my stomach and back and I cried out in pain. When I looked at Pitch him and Shade were casting spells on Midnight to help her and in a few seconds she stood up and ran towards me. She hugged me causing me to wince in pain.

"Oh Bolt, I thought I lost you when he stabbed you."

Pitch gave us a concened look "He?"

"Yes the prophet was right Dark Soul has Mournblade." Midnight answered grimly "And he stabbed Bolt with it."

"Wait... am... I going... to... die" I said through gritted teeth

"I don't know, I mean you should be dead by now because it should have absoarbed your soul." Pitch said

"But Dark Soul said Mournblade was Stormbreaker's twin." I said regaining strength from Midnight casting pain relief spells on me,

"Wait, Stormbreaker?"

"My sword," I said summoning it for him to examine.

"Why this is the only sword that has the power to match his and it's bonded to you're soul." He exclaimed.

"So who is Dark Soul?" I asked while staring at the bandage saving my life.

"He is a powerful Alicorn Nightstallion who want's to rule over all species. That's why he attacked, because we need a king and queen who can protect us, someone like you."

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm not being a ruler just because I have a cool and powerful sword. Plus I'm not immortal so I'll die pretty quick."

"But you have me and when we're bonded you age like a Nightstallion." Midnight said

"Look, I'm tired so I'll sleep on the couch tonight and see someone in the morning about this." I said indicating to the already blood soaked bandage as I climbed on to the couch. "Goodnight guys." and everyone teleported away exept from Midnight.

"I'll be on the chair next to you if you're in pain or need anything so don't hesitate to ask or wake me ok?" She said as she gazed at me with sorrow.

"You don't have to do this you know?" I said

"I do, because if I'd been careful then you wouldn't of had to save me." She replied, kissing me on the head before lying on a chair faceing me and drifting of to sleep.

**Authors note: Sorry for the long read I just wanted to make up for missing out too much work today but I managed to finish this chapter. Hope you like it and see you next time. Bye!**


	7. Tender love and care

**Authors note: Hi once again sorry for the long read last time, I was just caught up in the moment when typing that I wasn't paying attention to the word count so yeah.**

**Chapter 7: Tender love and care**

I woke up to the smell of baking cookies. _"Hmm... I wonder who's cooking."_ I thought as I lay down for a short while longer. As I tried to get up I felt like I was hit by a train in the chest making me feel dizzy. I looked down at my chest and saw a dark red strip of fabric wrapped tightly around my stomach and back. "Oh shit." I said as I began to remember what I'd done and how I got in this state.

"Bolt, are you awake?" A mare's voice called from another room. "I made you cookies."

"Yeah I'm here. I feel like crap though." I called back. Then Midnight walked in carrying a tray of steaming tripple choc chip cookies (my favourite flavour).

"Well I'm taking you to see an expert on this stuff." she said placing the cookies on a coffee table infront of me but when I went to grab one I felt Midnight lift me up with her magic gently. "This is gonna hurt alot so hold my hoof while I change your bandage." She said. I took hold of her hoof and she slowly unwrapped it trying not to hurt me but the blood on my insides made it stick and tear parts off. I held her hoof in a death grip.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried out in pain as small chunks of my muscle that was attached to the bandage were ripped of. Then a steady flow of blood started to pour out of me. "Shiiiiit! Howaaaah am I not deaaaad." I asked raising my voice from pain as Midnight continued to unwrap the bandage.

"Almost there my lover, hold on a little more." She said tearing the last piece of. I felt dizzy and faint but I pushed through as Midnight began to cover me with a new bandage. "There all done." She said backing away "Now lets go, your to weak to teleport so we have to travel via hooves but if you fall I'l catch you."

Somehow those words reassured me and we set of through the streets. Midnight kept looking at me every now and then with a fearful expression and I was getting worries. Finaly I decided to say something "Am I infected or something?" I asked and she stopped, looked me staight in the eyes and said "That amount of power you used could have... killed you. Only pure hatred and anger can cause it and your still alive. You even got stabbed by Mournblade and lived." She hugged me and started crying "I could have lost you, my lover because of my careless actions."

"_Wow. She realy does care for me, this isn't going to help me bring her down gently. But I have a home, granted it's not the best home, but my dad gave it to me."_ I began to think, a guilty feeling welled up in my stomach "_But how? She realy is in love. I mean sure I like her, but do I realy like her that much? I don't even know much about her."_

"Bolt we need to keep going." It was Midnight who broke my chain of thought but I just nodded and walked with her. I began grunting and the pain began to return, Midnight seemed to notice this and cast a spell on me to nullify the pain.

"So when you said I could have died from that power, if it was so much power how did Dark manage to nearly beat me?" I said hoping to find out more.

"My guess is that he was about to kill me and something inside you snapped." She said simply.

"Yeah. nopony messes with my friends!"

"Well here we are." Midnight said indicating to an old house witha saggy brown roof, broken moss covered windows and peeling yellow paint. She knocked on the door and it opened a crack for a split second before it shot open and we were both pulled inside, making me yell with pain.

"Shh. You'l attract _them_!" an old pony said without looking at me "So Midnight what brings you here."

"My lover was injured." Midnight began.

**One short explination later.**

The old lady, who I now knew as Hagitha looked at me in disbelief. "Show me the wound." She said grimly and Midnight megan to unwrap it causind blood to punp out. "This isn't good, but I can fix him." Hagitha then ran to another room before comming back with various bottles. She gave me a purple liquid and told me to drink it but when I did I passed out leaving Hagitha to operate on me.

**Authors note: Sorry I didn't put action in but I wanted to try and start working towards my plan and this will help. Thanks for reading, your awesome, bye.**


	8. A bump in the night

**Authors note: Hey I'm back again, and thanks for all of the review it means alot for me to get some feed back every once and a while also I' going to try and up my game and upload more chapters.**

**Also here's a shout out to sashamlp14 you're awesome.**

**Chapter 8: A bump in the night**

_I awoke to the sound of running and screaming. I was alone in a dark room. "Hello, is anyone here?" I called out just to be greeted by silence. "Guess not." I said hitting the floor. *Clang* The sound of metal rang through the room. _

_accessing my power I used my night vision and summoned Stormbringer just incase I wasn't alone. The sight I saw was terrifying, Ponies hanging from meat hooks still bleeding. "Oh God, nononononono!" I yelled backing away into a wall witch fell over revealing a deep red hallway. Very slowly I walked forward, "Geranimo!" I yelled using my super speed to help me fly through faster but the corridor seemed to go on forever._

_I began to feel tired and fell to the floor with a thud. "Well well well. Lookie who we have here. The great and powerful weilder of Stormbringer. Tell me, where is it now?" A sinister voice teased from everywhere and nowhere, it sounded familiar,_

_My hoof tingled and Stormbringer dissapeared "What have you done with it?" I yelled angrily._

_"Merely gave it more power. Would you like to see?" But this time the voice was behind me. I turned around to see Dark Soul standing with Mournblade in one hoof and Stormbringer in the other. He began to swing them around in a perpendicular motion and when they hit together sparks of Black and deep Blue erupted from the tips. "Just think. 1 scratch and your dead. 1 scratch, I win. 1 scratch, I'm king."_

_"No!" I yelled, shooting the black lightning in his direction but he deflected it lazily._

_"Oh please, you realy think you stand a chance now? Your defenceless." He sneared "And 1 more thing, If you die in this type of dream you die in reality."_

_I backed away while he continued to advance. "S-stay back, I'm w-warning you I-i'll do-" But Dark cut me off._

_"Do what? Zap me with your sparks. They won't work on me in here."_

_I flew off as fast as I could away but his large Alicorn wings made him faster. "No! Stop please!" I begged but he just laughed and moved closer. "Bolt!" A voive called but this one was soft and caring, it sounded like... Midnight!_

_"Help!" I called out desprately but nothing happened "Please, anyone!" Dark laughed some more._

_"She can't hear you fool." He said gaining on me some more. The blades were almost touching my hooves, but a flash of dim light made him slow down and look behind him. "You!" he called out. When I looked over his shoulder I saw Midnight._

_"Bolt you have to hold on to me or we can't escape." She said running toward the ground beneath me. I got the message and shot down using my super speed. I began to feel the wind breaking around me again and hear electricity crackle, my eyes stung from the wind when *Boom!*._

_My sonic flame-boom knocked Dark of course sending him flying into a wall as I sped toward Midnight and picked her up in my hooves._

I felt the familiar feeling of being teleported and sat up on a bed quickly. The sound of hooves came from my left and I turned to see Hagitha and Midnight running towards me. "Bolt are you ok? Hagitha couldn't wake you up with her potions, so I feared something was wrong and transported myself into your mind, finding you being chased by Dark." She said clinging on to me like I was the onlything keeping her on solid ground.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said distractedly summoning Stormbringer to check I still had it.

"I know you were worried, but it was a dream, he didn't real have it." Dark said

"But judging by the state you were in it was Dark so you best get used to nightmare's, and dont let him get you." Hagitha added giving me a stern look "Otherwise your soul will be taken away."

"Great! Deadly nightmare's and a deadly Nightmare following me what next?" I said in frustration, I began to feel tired. "Let's head back." and Midnight teleported us home.

"Don't worry I'll keep watch over your dreams tonight. Sleep well my love." Midnight said before planting a kiss on my forehead and I slept like a log.

**Authors note: Well Dark is now haunting Bolts dreams, sheesh will he ever stop? I dunno maybe or maybe not.**

**See you next time your awesome, bye :D**


	9. New responsibilities

**Sorry I forgot to update yesterday because3 I had alot of homework to finish and I have a life to you know. But I'll try not to let it happen again. :D**

**Chapter 9: New Responsibilies**

I awoke from a vivid dream of me and Midnight sat together in a feild under the stars to the sound of thumping eminating from Midnight's room. "Midnight! Are you ok?" I asked but when I opened the door I saw her jumping around like a filly chanting "Yay!Yay!Yay" but stopped when she saw me.

"Bolty!" She said with a smile plastered on her face but where did she get Bolty from. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I asked not knowing what was going on

"The Nightmares and Nightstallions are looking for a new queen!" She declared still smiling.

"Ok but I already said I don't want to be king." I said and her smile was replaced by a frown and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Why? Don't you love me?" She questioned, I tensed my wings ready to make a quick escape.

"One I just said, I don't want to be king and two I don't even know you. You litteraly tricked me into bonding with you!" I said but while I was distrated she teleported us to a small stone room. "Ok Night where are we?" I asked with suspition.

"The reception for the kings and queens Bolty." She said happily

"Night stop calling me that." I said, that name was annoying

"Why? Your pet name for me is Night so I thought I'd give you a pet name to."

"_Oh yeah. But when did I start calling her that?"_ I thought

"_When we met silly."_ Midnight's voice said in my head

"Woah! I've officaly gone insane." I said aloud

"Oh you mean you heard my thoughts?"

"_Your_ thoughts? How?"

"Well our bond has gotten stronger somehow and we can read eachothers thoughts now." She said

"Well shit. Now I can't even think in private."

"Hehe, come on we need to sign in." She said walking forward.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied distractedly while scanning my surroundings. "_Hmm... Maybe I could break through the wall with enough force or try to telep-"_

_"I can always teleport you back and the walls are 8 inches of solid concrete, not even you could break through that."_ Midnight told me via thought.

"_Damn she can hear my thoughts. I forgot that."_ I thought angrily but she just giggled.

"Come on we're nearly there." She said leading me down a hallway.

"Why do you want to be queen anway?" I asked

"Because we will be able to do _anything_ we want." Midnight said seductively.

"Oh no, nononono I'm not ene-" I began but was cut of by a shrill voice.

"Midnight Pulse and Fire Bolt prepare for teleportation." And at that we were teleported to a room with 3 ponies sat at a desk. The first one was a grey pegasus with black hair. The second a sickly yellow unicorn with pale green hair. And finaly a brown earth pony with grey hair. When we were teleported in they started to murmer.

"Are you _the_ weilder of Stormbringer?" The unicorn asked

"Um... Yeah." I said unsurely

"And is this your lover?" The pegasus asked

"Yes I'm his lover." Midnight said with confidence before I could say anything to object.

"Then let us begin the battle." The earth pony said and without further ado more couples apeared out of nowhere and began fighting.

"What, we're fighting to the death?" I cried out when I saw a pony get his head sliced of by a huge black unicorn with a white mane and jade eyes.

"Why of course, how else to pick the best protector?" The pegasus stated.

I was about to say no but a small pegasus stabbed me in the leg with a dagger of red energy and it hurt like hell. I turned around and punched him using all my strength making him fly into a wall and fall in a crumpled heap. My mistake was I showed I had power so everyone targeted me first. I rolled out the way of an attack from behind and stabbed the unicorn where the heart is and he collapsed clutching his chest. I counted how many more stallions I had to fight and got 6 inculding the brute in a sword fight with an earth pony.

*Crack* "Ow, that hurts like fuck!" I said clutching my wing that was surrounded in a brown aura being crushed. I summoned my lightning and shot it at the purple unicorn making his horn explode. I looked at my wing pittifuly. "Well guess I can't fly for a while." I said and threw Stormbringer at the crying unicorn making his head split in 2. I looked around and saw the bulky pegasus stood still, looking at me.

I ran at him using super speed and hit him in the chest making him grunt but he stood still. "Oh shit." I said before he picked me up and punched me in the face several times then throwing me aside. I got up and summoned Stormbringer while the pegasus summoned a 2 green blades and spun them around like a ninja. He then charged at me and we were locked in combat, our blades hitting eachother. I didn't get a hit on him but he cut me every now and then but I just healed them.

Getting annoyed I covered Stormbringer with lightning and hit fewer times with more force. Eventualy the pegasus' swords broke and I cut his arm of absoarbing his soul. I dispelled Stormbringer and fell to the floor before being teleported into a large comfy chair.

"As the judges of the competition and representatives of Gnaw Bone's citizens we pronounce you king and queen." The 3 judge ponies from before declared. I looked to my right and saw Midnight looking at me happily. While we had crowns placed on our heads and we were engulfed by black light.

I began to get a very painful headache and felt myself grow taller. When we fell back onto the thrones I saw Midnight but she was taller and had wings. She'd became an Alicorn. I looked at her in shock and saw her expression matched mine. 2 ponies came in with mirrors and I saw I had a horn now. I'd also became an Alicorn.

"Well you will now be expected to protect this land with your lives no matter what and share the hard times and the good. But for now you must rest." The unicorn said while his horn glowed and he cast a sleep spell on me. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

**Authors note: Yes I turned Bolt into an Alicorn but if you dont like it tell me in the replies ok. Thanks your awesome, bye :D **


	10. Clearing issues up

**Hey guys it's been a while. I'm sorry I've not been updating lately I've been busy revising cause my exams are soon. But I'm taking a break 'cause my friend said I'm studying to hard so here I am at my key board again and without further ado let's begin.**

**Chapter 10: Clearing issues up**

I awoke to find myself on a sort bed wit red velvet sheets and Midnight sleeping peacefully next to me. I slipped out of bed and tried to fly out of the open window but I was to big now. "_Hmm. How do I get out now?"_ I thought to myself before I spotted a balcony. I grabbed the handle with my mouth and walked out into the cool night air. "Damn, I need to get outta here or I'll lose my mind!" I said to myself quietly. I flew of onto the streets and spotted some ponys. When I landed they bowed down "You don't need to do that you know." I said to them. A purple unicorn rose first and asked me "How may I help you sire?". "I'm looking for a way to Equestria, can you help me?" I asked. "Yes of course you used to be a pegasus, which means you don't know how to use magic." The grey unicorn next to her said while rising "You sould go to the library. Dusk Darkle will help you then." "Ok, thanks, bye!" I said realy fast and shot of before I realized I didn't know where I was going ang had to fly back for directions.

When I got to the library I was greeted by a Unicorn with dark bronze coloured fur and a silver mane. "Hello your sire, how may I help you?". "For pitys sake you don't have to bow, I just need to know how to get to Equestria!" I said while looking on the shelves for a book that would hint at telling me. "Um sire, we don't have that book." He said "But I can teach you." "Great let's get cracking!" I said to him. "First clear your mind, then imagine the destination, and finaly channel your magic out your horn." I did what I was told and found that to channel my magic I just focus on my horn. BLAM! A red swirling vortex appeared in front of me. "Well thanks for the help dusk, I'll see you around maybe." I said before jumping in to the vortex.

It felt like I was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It was rather sickening. THUD! I hit the ground and rubbed my hind quarters. "Ow, realy gotta work on that landing." I said. I was in the library and saw Twilight and Spike staring at me. "Hey guys, remember me? Fire Bolt?" Twilight turned to Spike said "Spike write a letter to the princess and tell her we found him." Spike nodded and walked away. "B-Bolt how did this happen?!" Twilight asked. I told her about Knaw Bone, Midnight, Stormbringer and everything else like me being a king now and by the time I'd finished Spike came back with a letter from Celestia saying she wanted to speak to me. Twilight decided it was to late to see her now because Luna was begining to raise the sun so she said we'd have to wait untill tomorrow.

The next day when I was about to brush my teeth I noticed my mane was dancing like live flame and my cutie mark was now a group of flames. "_When did this happen? Last night? No it couldn't be. I probably missed it first because I was so tired."_ I thought. I picked up my tooth brush using a basic levatation spell Twilight showed me, my aura was a a mixture of orange and red, and began to brush my teeth.

I felt a warm tingling sensation and saw 2 Alicorns slightly shorter than me. One of them was Luna who visited me in my dreams, hopefully she wouldn't recognise me.

"Fire Bolt, we have been expecting you." The taller alicorn with an aqua mane and white fur said.

"Yes well, I know I'm amazing." I replied "But I'm not to fond of the mane, it kind of feels like it's out of place."

"The flowing mane signifies great god-llike power." Luna said to me.

"Yes but is a king equal to a god when he has power over all or is gods only power the power for which he has power over all, and when he looses power over all, he is the same as all?" I questioned without even understanding what I said myself.

Luna and the tall Alicorn stared at me and blinked. "That is very philosophical of you." The taller one said "I am Princess Celestia and this is my sister Princess Luna." She pointed at Luna.

"I am whatever Fire Bolt." I said placing my toothbrush on the rug I was stood on, "I'm not sure if I'm fit to be a king though."

The 2 Alicorns cautiosly walked towards me. "May we behold your power King Bolt?" Luna asked.

"Sorry but I'm not sure I should, it's rather lethal and defence only." I replied making Luna bow her head and give me puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for puppy-dog eyes now. I've gotten used to then with Midnight!" I exclaimed backing away.

The 2 ponies gave me questioning looks and I decided it was time to explain what had happened during my abscence. By the time I'd finished it was dark outside and I was realy hungry so I asked for some food.

"Of course, what would you like?" Celestia asked "We could probably make whatever you had in that place you were in."

That's when it hit me. I didn't need to eat for some reason. "_Shit, how didn't I notice I never ate!" _I thought to myself.

"_Because you never mentioned it" _Midnights voice said in my head, "_But you don't need to eat it's just a feeling like being happy or sad now."_

_"Oh, so I don't need to eat. That could be useful." _I thought to myself. I realized I was just sat down not talking for what seemed like a while. "Well I'm going to go to bed." I said walking of.

"Wait, you dont have any where to sleep do you?" Luna asked.

"I'll go sleep on a cloud but I'm not going back hopefuly." I said while flying out of a window toward a cloud. I lay my head down and drifted into a sleep.

**Authors note; Hey guys I'm back sort of. I'll try and update again but it will not be as often as I used to. I decided ti go back to Equestria but will Bolts new powers affect it. Find out next time. You're awesome, bye! XD**


	11. Break up & Make up

**Hi guys me again. Yes the annoying one that left for a month. I realy want to make up for lost time so I'm dedicating the whole day to making chapters. I don't have much to say but a shout out to jamailmckinzie for following and faveing the story it realy helps and shows me I'm working for some peoples entertainment which realy gives me inspiration so thank you. With out further ado let the chapter begin.**

**Chapter 11: Break up & Make up**

I awoke to the sound of laughing. I felt cold, when I looked down I saw a deep blanket of snow covering me and a group of Pegasi that looked like a gang laughing at me. "Oi, we'll free ya', for a price." The taller one said, he then drew a small pocket knife "Or we'll kill ya'".

I didn't like where this was going mainly because I had no money and secondly the snow was frozen over now and I couldn't move.

"_Oh shit. I wish Night were here, she'd help me out." _I thought to myself

"_Don't worry I'm nearly there Bolty."_ Midnights voice said in my head. Just then a swirling black vortex appeared in front of me and spat Midnight out.

"Never thought I'd say this but,boy am I glad to see you." I said while Midnight used her horn to chip away at the ice. The gang just stared in awe when I was released and they realized I ws an Alicorn. "Who did this!?" I asked them but the gang pulled out spiked baseball bats and more blades. I counted them and there were 15 including the one that threatened me.

"We ain't tellin' you notin'." A smaller one carrying a club said.

"You got balls kid, but if you don't tell me I'll rip them off you!" I said threateningly.

"Fuck you!" He said running at me. Useing my super stregnth I grabbed his balls and ripped them of causing blood to pour everywhere.

"I warned you,I wont hesitate to kill." I said in a deadly tone.

"Yeah well see how you like this." Another thug shouted while charging at me with a knife. Rather than move out the way I let him stab me in the stomach. When the knife landed it punctured my skin and blood flowed out in a steady stream. I let him feel proud for a moment before I healed myself and horrified looks grew on their faces. "W-what are you?" He asked but I remained silent. The rest of them charged at me and I stood there and healed myself.

When they were worn out I used my speed to dissapear and re-apear behind them. "My turn." I said in a solem voice. I summoned Stormbringer and spun it around. They began to back away but I swung and cut all their heads of in one clean sweep and all that was left were a pile of ashes floating in the wind.

"Well that was easy." I said to Midnight.

"It seems you were being watched." She said while indicating to Luna and Celestia sat on clouds staring with their mouths hung wide open.

"Oh well, I guess I out stayed my welcome." I said while casualy summoning a portal "Still, I got to see some old friends. Say bye to the others please!" I called out before I walked into the portal and landed head first on the floor of the royal bed-room. "Huh, how'd I get here?"

"Well I knew you'd try and escape so I redirected your portal to here." Midnight said casualy.

"Damn it Night I wanted to say thanks to someone!" I said angry that she'd do something so childish

"Yeah well you could say thanks to me!" She said back.

"I did!" I shouted

"Did not!" She replied

(This shouting match went on for a while so I'll skip ahead) I stormed outside, furious she didn't trust me after all I'd been through because of her. I decided to go see Dusk and hang out with him for a while. Me and Dusk decided to go see a movie called Smile. It was a horror and we got in free because of my status as king. The movie whent on for what seemed like an age, but I didn't mind because it gave me time to think.

**Midnights POV**

He just flew off and left me alone. I began to walk of, I had a meeting with queen Chrysalis anyway to discuss peace. "_Heh, I can block him out anyway." _I thought on my way. When I arrived at the fountain outside of our glorious castle to waid for the queen of the changelings.

When she arrived I saw her with another changeling about her height. "Hello, we're here." She said waving "Let us go inside."

"Yes, ok." I replied not wanting to mess this up. "So is there anyti-" I stopped when I noticed they weren't listening and were kissing and snuggleing up to each other until they noticed me looking at them.

"Um... Midnight are you ok?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouln't I be?" I asked back.

"Because you're crying." Her friend said plainly.

I reached my hoof to my face to find I was indeed crying. "Oh I-I'm sorry, I guess seeing you and your friend here reminded me of Bolt, but we recently had a fight about something silly and now I feel like I've lost him since he flew off." I said.

"Very well, I'm afraid you seem to be in no fit condition to negotiate so I'll return some other time, ok?" Chrysalis said to me.

"O-ok.." I replied. After waving them of, I walked to the bed room and fell asleep in a pool of tears.

**Bolts POV**

Me and Dusk were just eating at his favourite diner when he asked me "Are you ok?"

"Yeah why?" I replied suddenly noticing I was feeling rather depressed.

"You're crying." He stated while handing me a tissue.

"Why? I don't feel sad yet at the same time, I do." I said wiping my eyes dry,

"I think it might be Queen Midnight." He answered "You two share an emotional bond so when one of you is feeling an extreame emotion it may pass through to the other."

"Soooo I should see whats up?" I asked.

"Yep." He replied plainly.

After paying 70% for the food we had I flew off towards the castle balcony. The balcony door was locked so when I was trying to get through I walked into the door."_Night open the balcony, we need to talk."_ I said mentaly to her. She lifted herself of the bed where the pillow was soaked and her face was damp. Her eyes were red and puffy as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Night what happened to you?" I asked, shocked to see her in this state.

"W-when you left, I h-hoped y-you would come back b-but then I remembered i-in the b-beginning you wanted me gone." She said inbetween sobs, "S-so I thought y-you'd leave me forever.." She broke down and started crying, I wrapped my arms around her and she cried into my shoulder.

"Damn Night, I never knew you liked me that much..." I said and I felt realy bad, "I know lets go somewhere, just you and me tomorow, ok?"

She looked up at me and nodded and ten passed out, I lay her down and climbed in bed too. "_She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."_ I thought. I wrapped my wing around her and fell asleep.

**Authors note: Hey guys a bit of a slow episode but it will pay off. Sorry if it's not good because I'm no good wit character development. You're awesome, bye. XD**


	12. True form

**Hey guys, sorry if last chapter was boring and I totaly forgive you if you skipped it but it was needed for later on (meniacle laugh). Me and my friend have opened a youtube channel, personaly I think its cool. I've made music videos and stuff, here's the link/URL: channel/UCxntgVDVY3qN4q8kuvKr_Lg **

**This chapters also a bit short, sorry.**

**With out further ado let the chapter begin**

**Chapter 12: True form**

I woke up to Night breathing in my neck. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to disturb her so I slipped out of bed and walked to the balcony. "The moon is nice here kinda." I said staring at the red moon.

"Hiya, how you doin'" A male voice said behind me. I turned to see a red stallion Pegasus with a brown mane and no cutie mark. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but I have to ask... where am I?"

"Well, you're in knaw bone and I'm the king... infortunately." I said "Wait, who are you?" realizing he should know where he was and that I was king.

"Um... my name is James," He said while transforming into a human "and I'm not from around here."

"Wow! I can't believe it, another human! I'm Andy." I said enthusiasticly "But how did you change?"

"Well you see, I just willed myself to be human and voila here I am." He said

"Ok let's do this." I said willing myself to become human. All of a sudden a fire vortex was swirliing around me and I felt my snout turn back into a nose and mouth. As the fire vortex faded away James stared at me in awe.

"Dude, you look awesome!" He said.

"Realy?" I asked but he nodded his head. I quietly walked inside and looked at the mirror. My short orange hair was spiked up. My eyes were blue. My skin was pale because I can't tan and I was wearing a leather jacket with flames on the back, an orange T-shirt underneath, a dog tag with flames on it, blue denim jeans and red and white trainers.

"SHIT! What happened to my clothes!" I said to James but before he could respond.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bolt?" Midnight asked from the end of the bed, her horn glowing black from a charged up from a spell. I backed away slowly careful not to startle her. "Who are you?!" She started elevating her voice and she shot a black magic bolt at my feet making me jump. "ANSWER ME?!" She was sreaming now.

"My name is Andy..." I said earning a confused look from her " but you know me as Fire Bolt." When I said this she looked at me in horror but then her expresion changed to one of happyness.

"That explains why you didn't die!" She said happily.

"Wait what!" I said horrified at what she just said.

"Well usualy my magic is to unstable for anypony to handle in one body but technicaly you have two." She explained, then her eyes turned to James "Who is this?"

"This is James, he's like me." I said and we both turned into ponys again.

"Oh." She said that and passed out on the floor closely followed by James.

"What the- oh fuck." I said when I saw a gas cannister and passed out.

**Authors note: Hey I'm sorry for the short chapter but I had to throw something together and my schedual is insane so I had to write this at like 2AM, sheesh I need some sleep, Bye, you're awesome. XD**


	13. Surprise!

**Hey it's me, don't worry I didn't forget I just had alot of stuff to do but now I'm back with tons of ideas so this story could last a while. Also my laptop is gone so I can't update like I used to cause I gotta share this computer, sorry. So let's begin**

**Chapter 13:**

"Hey Bolt! Wake up!" A voice whispered to me. I opened my eyes and saw James standing over me in his human form slapping my face.

"Stop it, I'm up!" I said my cheek was stinging and hot. I surveyed the room and noticed I was in a cell room with no windows or doors. "Where are we?" I asked trying to think of how I got here.

"I don't know but I saw one of them cast a spell on you and leave. I'm not sure what it did though." He said "They also took the woman or pony or whatever the hell."

"Well no problem I'll just blast down the door and..." I tried to form a ball of dark magic but it wouldn't work. "Fuck! Maybe..." I tried to use the lightning but failed "Shit!"

"What now?" He asked me "You can't punch it cause you'll break your hand and you can't blast it."

"Did you say hand?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said, I looked at myself and saw I was human but when I tried to become a pony it failed.

"I can't change back!" I told him starting to panic

"Calm down and shut up man!" James said "No worries, we just bhave to wait for a while."

"Yeah." I said calming myself down. BZZT! I was teleported to a room with a red and black throne that had a pony on top of it smirking at me. "Ah, king Fire Bolt, for what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What did you do with night you bastard?" I said furious with him.

"Oh nothing... Yet." He said casualy, I felt my heart drop at the way he said 'yet' then I felt darkness envelope me. "night _Night!_" He said teleporting Night with a knife against her throaght just long enough for me to see.

**Hi guys sorry about the short chapter just need to say I need to take a long break, I'm not being lazy just need to do a few things, I'm sorry but I'll get back as soon as possible. You're awesome, bye! XD**


End file.
